


Ага, мы женимся

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016, Yamanari_Tai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив делает предложение, а Тони реагирует совсем не так, как тот ожидал. Впрочем, давно пора бы научиться ждать от Тони самого неожиданного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ага, мы женимся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yeah. Marriage.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957327) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



В первый раз Стив задумался о предложении, когда осознал, что парам свойственно разбегаться. Желания собственно жениться в этой мысли было преступно мало.

Звучит глупо, но так и было. Клинт и Наташа тогда разошлись в четвёртый раз за шесть месяцев; все знали, что они снова будут вместе, но Клинт всё равно ходил злой и угрюмый. Даже ворвался в зал, требуя хорошего спарринга; Стив согласился, сошёлся с ним на ринге, пытаясь сдерживаться, но Клинт обрушился на него со всей яростью, и дело кончилось честной грубой дракой. Стив победил — ожидаемо, но Клинту явно требовалось, чтобы кто-то выбил из него дурь, и Стив подошёл к задаче со всей ответственностью.

После взбучки он всё же задал мучивший вопрос, и Клинт, благодарный за понимание, рассказал — немного, самую капельку информации, которую был способен выдать профессиональный шпион об отношениях с другим шпионом. 

— Она заявила, что я слишком привязался, — проворчал Клинт, вытирая лицо полотенцем.

— Но вы же вместе, — нахмурился Стив. С каких пор привязанности становятся причиной раздора?

— Были.

— Да, но... Разве отношения не подразумевают привязанности?

Клинт небрежно дёрнул плечом:

— Чувак, у нас просто был секс. А парочки вообще всегда расстаются, ты разве не знал?

Стив промолчал. У них с Тони тоже так начиналось, но в итоге Стив здорово к нему привязался. Больше, чем просто привязался — они стали взаимозависимы: его и Тони графики были крепко сплетены вместе годами подгонки часов и перемены мест, давая им обоим возможность увидеться между многочисленными рабочими и нерабочими встречами.

Стив поднимался позже, чтобы проснуться вместе с Тони; тот просыпался ради этого раньше. Они завтракали вдвоём, хотя Тони, будь его воля, удовольствовался бы парой пончиков по пути в мастерскую. Стив сменил время своих пробежек — вместо раннего утра он теперь выходил на улицу после того, как готовил им с Тони завтрак. Если утро Стив проводил в штабе Щ.И.Т.а, Тони забирал его на обед. Когда Щ.И.Т.а не было в планах, Стив приносил еду в мастерскую — лично убедиться, что Тони сделает перерыв в своей работе. И были ещё сотни таких мелких важных моментов в гибкой системе компромиссов и взаимного уважения — настолько привычной, что странно было осознавать: не у всех она есть. 

Клинт, должно быть, разглядел что-то у Стива на лице и раздражённо потёр ладони:

— Прозвучало хуже, чем должно было. Речь, конечно, не о вас с Тони, а о других парах.

— А разница в чём?

— В том, что у вас за плечами уже сколько, три, четыре года?

— Я не о том. — Стив попытался сформулировать яснее. — Как отличить серьёзные отношения от подобных без обязательств?

— Понятия не имею. Самому придётся смотреть, знаешь. Понять, готов ли ты к обязательствам. Готов ли он, или, может, нет. 

— Вроде того, хотим ли мы пожениться? Ты об этом?

— Не совсем. — Клинт снова пожал плечами. — Уверен, что серьёзные отношения могут продолжаться, даже если ты не жаждешь следовать всеобщему примеру. Но и о браке тоже. Ты вообще думал об этом?

— Случалось, — признался Стив, разглядывая собственные руки. — Не уверен, что Тони понравится эта идея.

— Тони — придурок, и сам не знает, чего хочет, — закатил глаза Клинт. — Но вряд ли ты думаешь, что он тебе откажет. Стив, ты ведь значишь для него целый чёртов мир . Он согласится, поверь. Без всяких сомнений.

До этого разговора Стив о браке особо не задумывался, но после уже не мог остановиться. Слова Клинта о том, что без обязательств пары обязательно расходятся, и рано или поздно это случается со всеми, помогли Стиву утвердиться в мысли: такого он для них с Тони не хочет. Они, разумеется, и не собирались расставаться, но Стиву ужасно не нравилась даже сама идея, что такой исход возможен. Мысль, что они могут разбежаться вот так же, как все те люди, со всеми причитающимися клишированными фразами вроде «нам надо расстаться», и «всё кончено», и «я хочу встречаться с другими людьми». И всё будет кончено, всё, что было и есть между ним и Тони.

Стиву потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы осознать — внутри растёт и крепнет твёрдое желание стабильности и постоянства. 

Намекнуть Тони не получилось: Стив никогда не отличался успехами в этой области и обычно перебарщивал со старанием — и в конце концов обязательно всё портил. Но робкие попытки Тони воспринял с энтузиазмом. Целуя его по ночам, Стив добавил в обещания, которые шептал в раскрытые мягкие губы, побольше нежного «навсегда», и Тони улыбался ему, и целовал охотнее, и хрипло мурлыкал «навсегда» и «да, детка» между неспешными поцелуями. Стив постарался, чтобы Тони привык и к другим обещаниям, вроде «конечно, я помню об этом, и всегда буду помнить» и «это я буду припоминать тебе ещё лет двадцать, имей в виду». Вряд ли Тони понимал, в чём дело, а даже если и понимал, то вида не подавал, но ласку принимал очень охотно.

Так что Стив пошёл и достал для него кольцо. 

Сделал сам, честно говоря. Пришлось привлечь к делу Брюса — просить Тони помочь соскрести немного вибраниума с щита и переплавить на кольцо было немного неразумно и грозило выдать намеренья Стива с головой. Изготовление заняло добрых две недели, и ещё пара недель Стиву потребовалось, чтобы собраться с духом. Всё это время он везде таскал кольцо при себе, украдкой трогал его в кармане и скоро уже мог представить каждую мелкую деталь с закрытыми глазами — гладкость изогнутого металла намертво застряла в памяти. Только очень хотелось знать, как кольцо будет смотреться на пальце Тони, как вибраниум будет холодить их переплетённые пальцы, и это желание становилось невыносимее с каждый днём, пока Стив окончательно не решился. 

Поздним утром выходного дня Стив, проснувшись, увидел загорелое плечо в пятнах неверного солнечного света и ленивую мягкую улыбку, прокравшуюся на губы Тони. Может, сказался потрясающий вид, может, хрипловатые довольные нотки в голосе Тони, когда он перекатился на спину и промурлыкал:

 

— Утро, красавчик.

Наверное, здесь смешалось всё это вместе вкупе с сильнейшим желанием быть рядом с Тони и никогда его не отпускать. Стив обнял его за талию, притянул ближе, устроив подбородок на гладком плече, и мягко спросил:

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

Тони ему отказал.

Точнее, Тони слетел с кровати, грохнулся на пол и вскочил на ноги, сверкая дикими глазами, чтобы выпалить:

— Чёрт, конечно же нет!

— Почему?.. — У Стива так сжалось горло, что он едва сумел снова заговорить. Дышать не получалось вовсе.

— Я хотел... Господи, Стив! — Тони растёр ладонями лицо — и ещё пару раз, словно мечтал, чтобы всё это оказалось дурацким сном. — Только не пойми меня неправильно, я тебя люблю, конечно, я тебя люблю! — Хватка в груди у Стива немного ослабла, давая ему вдохнуть, наполняя безумной надеждой. — Но я за тебя не выйду, и если ты хочешь свадьбу, то лучше... Может, нам лучше расстаться прямо сейчас.

Слова прозвучали так натянуто, словно их выдрали у Тони из глотки силком, но легче от этого не становилось. Сердце Стива снова сжалось, голова пошла кругом — он словно вновь оказался в своём старом тщедушном теле, заторможенно размышляя, получится ли притвориться, что ничего не было, если просто зарыться обратно под одеяло. Как можно было допустить такое? Почему он так рассчитывал взять Тони нахрапом? Поговорив сначала, можно было бы избежать всего этого — чистейшей боли, сердечной боли, сильнее, чем он когда-нибудь испытывал.

— Стив, ну пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так. — Тони дёрнул себя за волосы. — Я пойду, ты не должен... Прости меня. Мне правда жаль.

Он поднялся на ноги, и Стив инстинктивно потянулся следом — удержать, остановить его — но только сжал пальцы и бессильно уронил руку. Тони обернулся к нему.

— Просто... Почему? Из-за меня? — Стив потряс головой. 

Он успел уже долгое время прожить в будущем, но оно всё ещё удивляло. Он не собирался спрашивать, что пошло не так — не хотел выглядеть ещё глупее — но явно же что-то сделал неправильно. Может, задал вопрос слишком рано или слишком поздно, может, нужно было преклонить колено, или он напутал с кольцом, Господи, он ведь понятия не имел, что...

— Стив, детка, да нет же. — Тони словно прочёл его мысли, как и всегда, и на миг его лицо исказилось от боли. Он вернулся в постель и притянул Стива к себе, поцеловал его в волосы. Стив спрятал лицо у него на груди, стараясь просто дышать. Ранним утром или поздним вечером, только из душа или три дня без него, обнажённого или одетого с иголочки — Тони сопровождал едва уловимый запах металла, и Стив был от него без ума. — Ничего такого, ну. Ты всё сделал идеально, ты... Ты само совершенство, и всё дело во мне, ясно? Я не могу... Мы не должны. Это было бы попросту неразумно.

— Тони, люди женятся вовсе не потому, что это разумно.

Тони усмехнулся и тут же себя оборвал.

— Знаю. Но ведь... Мы не можем, Стив.

— Что означает твоё «не можем»? — настойчиво спросил Стив, чувствуя, как тоска стремительно просачивается сквозь удивление и нахлынувший было ужас.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я не идиот и смотрю новости, так что...

— Да, по закону мы можем пожениться, но я не это имел в виду!

— А что ты имел в виду?

— Стив. — Тони нервно облизал губы и наморщил лоб, явно сражаясь с самим собой. Стив хотел бы разгладить эту морщинку, но для этого необходимо было узнать, что происходит у Тони в голове. — Ты правда этого хочешь?

— Конечно, хочу. 

Стив качнулся вперёд, обнял ладонью затылок Тони и потянул его на себя. В этот поцелуй он вложил всю свою преданность и любовь — до последней капли, каждое из больших или маленьких мечтаний о совместном с Тони будущем. И Тони растаял, подался навстречу, вцепился в его футболку так сильно, что побелели костяшки. Стив держал его так долго, как только мог, но стоило ему отстраниться, и Тони вывернулся из его рук, скатился с постели и пошёл прочь.

— Тони!

— Давай просто... — Тони взглянул на него с болезненной затравленностью. — Давай закончим на этом?

— Но мы же... Мы ведь не расстаёмся, да? — В этот раз Стив всё же схватил его за запястье: смущённый до глубины души, он не собирался отпускать Тони без объяснений. 

— Нам стоило бы.

— Я не хочу, — серьёзно сказал Стив. Тони смотрел на него долгую минуту — и тяжело вздохнул. Стив заговорил снова, не дав ему возразить. — Ты ведь даже не задумался над ответом. Неужели у нас нет шансов?

— Стив, ты ведь... — Тони снова вздохнул и зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Ты ведь ни о чём не подумал.

— О чём я не подумал? О том, что с тобой не стоит связываться? Потому что знаешь, Тони, четыре года назад я выслушал от тебя добрых пятнадцать вариантов этого монолога, и не знаю, может, ты не заметил, но я не собираюсь тебя бросать.

— Стив...

— Нет, Тони, — оборвал его Стив, совладав с собой. Он был твёрдо намерен выяснить, в чём дело, и отчего Тони так уверен, что у них ничего не выйдет. — Мы встречаемся уже несколько лет. Нам хорошо вместе, мы оба счастливы, я точно знаю, что это так. Не может быть, чтобы я настолько ошибался.

— Ты не...

— Тогда почему на моё предложение ты отреагировал так, словно я тебя избить угрожал?

— Я не...

— Да ты подскочил на метр в воздух!

— Ты меня удивил!

— Чем? Я спросил слишком рано? Я терпелив, Тони, я могу — и буду — ждать, если нужно. Я не требую от тебя свадьбы сейчас же, я вообще от тебя ничего не требую, если не хочешь, но такого... — Стив как мог изобразил приступ паники, охватившей Тони. — Я ведь не заслужил, как ты думаешь?

— Ты ведь не продумал свой план до конца. — Тони покачал головой. — А я — да. Ясно тебе? Я думал об этом. Много. Гораздо больше, чем просто много. Я хотел бы... Знаешь, я много чего хочу, но мы просто не можем.

— Тебе придётся объясниться получше, Тони. — Стив не собирался ничего требовать, но он до сих пор не мог постичь особенного смысла, который Тони, очевидно, вкладывал в это «не можем». Трудностей с принятием обязательств возникнуть уже не могло. Что-то, связанное напрямую с браком? — Думаю, это меньшее, чем ты можешь мне отплатить.

— Стив, ты не понимаешь, ты просто не...

— Так объясни мне!

— Ладно, хорошо! — Тони вскинул ладони. — Ты правда хочешь начать этот разговор?

— Какой именно? — нахмурился Стив.

— Этот! — прорычал Тони. — Который ты завёл, не я!

 

— А что в нём такого? — Стив окончательно растерялся.

— Ничего, — неохотно признал Тони. — Но нам следовало поговорить раньше. Гораздо раньше. Я думал... Не знаю, что я там думал. Решил, что мы с тобой оба собираемся откладывать этот разговор столько, сколько понадобится.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём...

— Ты знаешь, сколько мне лет? — выпалил Тони.

— Что?.. Конечно, я... Всё дело в возрасте, что ли? Ты издеваешься надо мной?

— Нет, я не издеваюсь! Боже, Стив. — Тони отвернулся и снова взглянул ему в глаза. — Вспомни, что было на прошлой неделе. Такое будет происходить постоянно, знаешь ли, и возникнет ещё тысяча проблем, понимаешь?

— На прошлой неделе?.. — Стив запнулся. — Всё потому, что у тебя один раз не встал?

— Это будет происходить чаще и чаще!

— И ты думаешь, что это самое важное для меня?

— Да, Стив, очень мило, но трахаться, знаешь ли, тяжело, если ты даже не можешь...

— Да плевать мне на то, как часто у нас будет секс! — оборвал его Стив, едва не сорвавшись на крик, и заставил себя выдохнуть, прежде чем продолжить. — Бога ради, Тони. Секс... Это хорошо, без всяких сомнений, но ведь я люблю тебя и с тобой хочу провести всю жизнь. Ты правда думаешь, что я сбегу при первых же сложностях, напоминающих, что нам больше не восемнадцать лет? Это жизнь, Тони, — мягко сказал Стив, поднимаясь с постели, чтобы обнять Тони и поцеловать его. — И свою я хочу провести рядом с тобой.

Тони долго молчал, а потом выдохнул едва слышно:

— Это я.

— Ты, конечно же, с кем же ещё я...

— Нет, Стив, ты не понял. Это мне уже очень давно не восемнадцать. Речь не о том, что мы немолоды оба. Ты не стареешь. Мне будет восемьдесят лет, а ты всё ещё будешь заводиться, как подросток. И что тогда?

— А что тогда? — отозвался Стив с невольной тоской. — Спрашиваешь, буду ли я любить тебя? Собираюсь ли всё равно жениться и быть с тобой рядом до конца своих дней? Да, Тони. Один ответ на все твои вопросы. И он не изменится. Мы уже пережили череду суперзлодеев, параллельных вселенных и едва не случившийся конец света — неужели ты думаешь, что меня отпугнёт пара вероятных неудач в спальне?

Тони отпихнул его, сжимая кулаки. Он был в ярости от унижения, словно Стив действительно сумел загнать его в угол.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? Ладно, давай поговорим: когда-нибудь — и гораздо скорее, чем мы оба можем себе представить — я состарюсь. Речь не идёт о «паре неудач в спальне» — у меня будут морщины и дряблая кожа, а ещё седина и проблемы со здоровьем и сексом, и дай Бог мне избежать слабоумия, но всё это может случиться, Стив, может, блядь, а ты всё ещё будешь молод и красив. Ты всё ещё будешь заслуживать гораздо большего, чем я смогу предложить. Мысль о том, что когда-нибудь ты уйдёшь, и так убивает меня, но если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе стать моим мужем и буду молча смотреть, как твоя любовь превращается в сожаление, вину и обиду... Ты ошибаешься. — Стив не сумел выдавить из себя и слова. — Так что... — Тони махнул рукой. — Давай просто забудем обо всём этом. 

Стив молча сгрёб его за ворот футболки и дёрнул на себя, крепко целуя в губы. Тони застыл, толком не отвечая, и Стив углубил поцелуй, поднялся на ноги, чтобы обхватить голову Тони обеими руками. 

— Это ты ошибаешься, — прошипел он, задыхаясь от ярости, злясь на себя за то, что не сумел гораздо раньше понять, что творится у Тони в дурной голове. — Если думаешь, что я могу так с тобой поступить. Я не знаю, как мы будем справляться с будущими проблемами. У меня нет ответов. Но я люблю тебя не только из-за тела и не прекращу любить, когда оно изменится. Я хочу жениться на тебе, но независимо от того, произойдёт это или нет — я всегда буду любить тебя. 

— Ты не можешь просто махнуть волшебной палочкой, чтобы всё исправить, Стив, старость — это тебе не сказочка какая-нибудь.

— Тони, это нормально.

— Нормально стареть вместе. Покрываться пылью в одиночку — совсем нет, — буркнул Тони, отворачиваясь, но не в силах отстраниться.

— Тони. Мне всё равно. У тебя уже есть и морщины, и шрамы, и седина...

— Ага, так держать, солдат, у тебя отлично выходит, может, тебе написать руководство, как правильно делать предложение, а?

— Помолчи, — приказал Стив. Он снова обнял лицо Тони ладонями, вынуждая смотреть в глаза. — Мне плевать, если у тебя будет дряблая кожа. Плевать, какого цвета твои волосы, и плевать даже, если они вдруг выпадут разом. И меня, Бога ради, просто возмущает твоя уверенность, что секс может быть единственной формой близости. Можно просто проводить время вместе, знаешь, ничего сложного. Если у тебя появятся проблемы со здоровьем, будь то артрит, слабоумие или что угодно другое — я буду искать решение, а не ближайший путь отхода. Кем ты меня считаешь — человеком, который рядом, только если всё хорошо, и который исчезнет, когда ты больше всего будешь нуждаться в его присутствии? — Тони прикрыл глаза. — Я люблю тебя. И давно пытаюсь найти способ выразить всю глубину этого чувства. Предложение — едва ли самый верный путь, но на данный момент это всё, что я смог придумать. Обещаю сказать, если в голову придёт мысль получше.

На этот раз Тони молчал очень долго.

— Иногда, — в конце концов пробормотал он, не поднимая глаз, — когда у меня кошмары, а ты успокаиваешь меня, я всё ещё слышу твой голос, но перестаю слушать. И думаю о том, насколько нереально происходящее. Что ты угодил именно в это время. Что из всех окружающих выбрал меня. Что ты рядом, несмотря на мои косяки, несмотря на ошибки и все наши споры, после каждого из которых ты был бы прав, отвернувшись от меня навсегда. Что я правда перестал ждать, что ты уйдёшь, хотя до сих пор не верю, что на такое способен. Всю свою жизнь я живу в ожидании проблем, воображая различные кошмарные последствия, которых чаще всего не случается, но это уже стало второй натурой, а ты... Ты не заслуживаешь такого обращения. Прости меня.

— Не извиняйся. — Стив поцеловал Тони в лоб. — Я не заставляю тебя жениться, если не хочешь. Но никуда не собираюсь уходить.

—Твоё предложение... — Тони тяжело сглотнул. — Всё ещё в силе?

— Если ты этого хочешь.

— А кольцо у тебя есть, или ты?.. — Тони так мило старался выглядеть беспечным. 

— Есть, — кивнул Стив, не двигаясь с места.

— Хочешь, чтобы я просил? — скривился Тони.

— Было бы здорово.

— Будь так любезен, пожалуйста, — протянул Тони, старательно переигрывая и пряча улыбку в уголке губ, — покажи мне кольцо?

— Раз ты так мило просишь, — усмехнулся Стив, отпуская его и забираясь обратно в постель, чтобы дотянуться до ящика тумбочки.

Кольцо легло в руку привычной тяжестью, отозвалось знакомыми мыслями о защищённости и постоянстве, и Стив нерешительно оглянулся на Тони. Тот хотел увидеть кольцо, но Стив не мог понять, зачем — просто посмотреть или принять предложение, и стоит ли преклонить колено или лучше не торопиться с этим, чтобы Тони снова не начал психовать. До Стива внезапно дошло, что всё это происходит в восемь утра, и оба они в одних трусах и носках и даже ещё не чистили зубы. Раньше это его не останавливало, но всё-таки Стив вдруг разом осознал полную нелепость своего ленивого утреннего предложения. 

— Эй, — позвал Тони, склоняясь над кроватью и окончательно, кажется, осознавая, как его собственное молчание действовало на Стива. — Я... Я вспылил немного, но это не твоя вина. Ты ведь... Я ни в ком не был никогда так уверен, как в тебе.

— Ты недостаточно явно это выразил, — фыркнул Стив.

Тони изогнул губы в улыбке и взял его за руку, забирая кольцо, погладил его большим пальцем и выдохнул трепетно:

— Вибраниум?

— Я даже речь по этому поводу подготовил, — признал Стив. — О том, что ты забрал моё сердце, и это кольцо — тому явное подтверждение.

— Отличная речь, — признал Тони, не отводя глаз от кольца. — Будет тяжело ответить на такое отказом.

— Так и было задумано.

— Будет очень хитро воспользоваться этим кольцом, чтобы сделать тебе предложение? — предположил Тони.

— Очень, — кивнул Стив, улыбаясь так широко, что заболели щёки.

— Так что скажешь? — Тони протянул ему кольцо, нахально ухмыляясь. — Выйдешь ли ты за такого глупого, старого и хитрого меня?

— Если ты так ставишь вопрос, — промурлыкал Стив, ловя Тони за руку и притягивая его в поцелуй, и улыбнулся. — То, конечно же, нет.

Тони оторопело моргнул.

— Ладно, я это заслужил.

— Именно так, — Стив снова поймал его губы, в этот раз затягивая поцелуй дольше. — Надень кольцо, и я подумаю о прощении.

— Справедливо. — Тони послушался и взял Стив за руку, поглаживая ладонь большим пальцем. — Ага?

— Что «ага»? Ага, мы женимся? — засмеялся Стив.

— Ага. — Тони обнял его за шею, утягивая в постель. — Мы женимся.


End file.
